El Comienzo De Una Nueva Amistad
by Mari Eva'Jaeger Yongoki
Summary: Después del juicio de Eren (Shingeki No Kyojin- Capítulo 14.)


**Nota**: Hola, ¿Cómo andan?, bueno esta es mi primera vez que hago un FanFic espero que les siendo mi primera vez, bueno…yendo un poco a la conclusión xD , va a tratar de mis personajes favoritos del Anime ^^ RivaMika, o sea RivaillexMikasa :33, sí les gusta la historia y hay unas críticas subiré más, bueno disfrútenlo *-*

**Título:** El comienzo de una nueva amistad.

**Autora:** Mari Eva'Jaeger Yongoki

**Advertencia:** Trae partes del manga y el Anime, no me hago responsable sí no han leído el manga.

**Summary:** Después del juicio de Eren (Shingeki No Kyojin- Capítulo 14.)

Era de madrugada, hacía mucho frío, estaban en invierno, era inevitable esas lluvias…eran las 4 a.m, Mikasa, Rivaille y Eren, eran los que siempre se levantaban con ánimos bueno…otros no, Eren fue el primero en llegar al comedor, luego llegó Levi, como de costumbre saludó a Eren.

—Buenos Días, Jaeger. Las palabras frías asustaron a Eren, después de lo del juicio le daba más miedo de lo normal.

—Bu-Buenos días, Heichou. Se había asustado, le tenía mucho miedo... a pesar de que era el Futuro de la Humanidad.

Luego…alguien interrumpió su momento de paz, era Mikasa, ya se le ha hecho una costumbre saludar a Eren, excepto al Sargento ella lo seguía odiando después del juicio, entonces rompió ese aire tenso saludando a Eren mientras se sentaba en la silla.

—Buenos días, Eren.

—Buenos días, Mikasa. La saludó con una sonrisa.

Mikasa era de las que sonreía mientras se tapaba con su bufanda para que nadie la viera, él le alegraba las mañanas, aunque en solo pensar en él…el otro interrumpió sus fantasías.

—Oye, ¡Mocosa!

Eso le molestó, lo vio con una mirada asesina. — ¿Qué quieres, maldito enano? —. Le respondió de manera fría aunque Eren solo se asustaba de verlos pelear de buena mañana, hasta que llegaron los demás con un "Buenos Días, Eren y los dos esposos". Ambos le molestaba que tomarán sus peleas como si fueran "Esposos", entonces Levi, le pidió a Mikasa que fueran un momento fuera del comedor, no podía decir lo que trataba de decirle, obviamente era un regaño.

—Mikasa…Sabes que ya no puedes estar protegiendo a ese mocoso.

— ¿Quién eres tú, para decirme eso?, no te metas conmigo…

—…Entiendo tu enojo conmigo, pero debes parar de ser sobre protectora con él…he notado las veces que te acercas a hablarle…cuando deberías darle su "privacidad".

—…Tch, ¡No es asunto suyo!, lo protejo por una sola razón.

Ella se limitó a decirle la promesa que hiso con la madre de Eren, solo se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al comedor con Rivaille, ella se sentó al lado de Eren, como de costumbre, todos estaban en sus lugares como siempre, al terminar su desayuno, Rivaille empezó el entrenamiento, los puso a correr a todos para empezar el calentamiento, aunque Rivaille al verlos a todos vio a la chica de rasgos orientales, se veía preocupada por Eren a ella le daba miedo como estaba Eren, el chico de pelos castaños cayó al suelo, la de rasgos orientales lo tomó a tiempo, entonces todos vieron la escena y vieron a Mikasa como sostenía entre sus brazos a Eren, Jean los vio se molestó mucho pensando "Maldito Eren…¿Por qué siempre te elije a ti?", la chica de rasgos orientales llevo a Eren cargándolo a la enfermería, Levi la acompañó después de unas 3 horas más tarde mientras esta lo cuidaba junto al Sargento…

El menor comenzó a despertarse, con los ojos entre abiertos. — ¿U-Uh?... ¿Mikasa…? , ¿Rivaille…Heichou…?—.

— ¡Eren! —. La chica de rasgos orientales estaba muy preocupada, quería saber que paso hasta que por fin Eren respondió cuando esta le hablo.

— ¿Volviste...a…ayudarme? —. Preguntó Eren ya un poco más consciente. Entonces la pelinegra respondió. —Sí…—. Estaba desanimada, le respondía de esa manera, no sabía de qué otra forma decirlo, siempre le preguntaba lo mismo. — ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que puedo cuidarme solo?! —. Este estaba furioso, ya no quería que su media hermana lo cuidara, entonces la pelinegra respondió. — ¡Eren!, ¡Yo! —. Quería tratar de explicarle, pero se cubrió con la bufanda, todo eso le dolía. — ¡Déjame, Mikasa!, ¡Deja de cuidarme como un niño!, ¡no eres mi madre, ni mucho menos mi hermana!, ¡deja de ocultarte con esa bufanda! ¡¿Qué le ves de especial a esto?! —. Eren estaba molesta más que nada de todas formas, tenía que decirle la verdad de alguna forma o otra Rivaille solo se quedaba viendo aquella escena, hasta que reaccionó. — Basta ustedes dos…Eren no creo que eso haya sido bueno de tu parte…—. Vio a Mikasa demasiado deprimida, luego vio a Eren, este miro a la pelinegra viendo que la había lastimado. —Lamento…haberte causado problemas…No me meteré de nuevo—. Se levantó y se fue, Eren sentado en la cama reaccionó. — ¡Mikasa, espera, yo! —. La chica ya se había ido, no pudo decirle nada, Mikasa perdida en sus pensamientos y esa mirada tan perdida que tenía cuando cerró la puerta comenzó a correr, todos la vieron correr, le hablaron pero no respondió cuando salió del cuartel, corrió lejos…muy lejos...

La chica de rasgos orientales estaba en un pequeño bosque demasiado lejos del cuartel, no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que escucho una voz, de alguien conocido.

— ¿Mikasa donde estás? —. Dijo el Sargento tratando de buscar a Mikasa, después de dos horas que la estuvo siguiendo, pero esta vez había perdido la vista de ella.

—…—. Solo se quedó callada, sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir, estaba llorando…

El Sargento corrió al llegar donde estaba la vio llorar, esa fue la primera vez que Levi vio la debilidad de la chica, estaba sorprendido como lloraba, se calmó un poco y se sentó al lado de ella diciendo "Todo está bien…".

Ella abrazó, ella solo se aferró a él tomando su camisa, no paraba de llorar, a él le tomó confianza, al parecer los dos tenían "Algo parecido" en su vida y personalidad, hasta que se quedó dormida en ese cálido pecho, había dejado de llorar, sabía que lo estaba tomando de la camisa ella empezó a entender al Sargento a través de miradas pero ella no se daba cuenta, hasta que despertó.

El azabache vio a la chica de rasgos orientales, para romper ese silencio habló. —Por fin despertaste…—. Entonces la de rasgos orientales habló también. —Perdóneme he estado enojada con usted…por el juicio con Eren, creo que limitaré a ser tan "Sobre protectora", mis disculpas…—. El azabache se sorprendió, también la chica de rasgos orientales se quedó sobre su pecho, el Sargento la abrazó entonces quiso hacer un pacto con ella. —Mikasa…seamos…amigos…no nos conocemos del todo, yo jamás he tenido amigos, pero…podríamos tener una gran amistad…—. La chica de rasgos orientales asintió con la cabeza, los dos al levantarse del suelo, caminaron hasta el cuartel todos los vieron hasta Eren…aunque vio algo diferente en su media hermana que estaba más apegada y sonreía con él, después de una pequeña broma…este al reaccionar….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**¿Les gustó? : 3 Bueno dejen sus reviews: 33 espero que les haya gustado depende de los comentarios y buenas críticas… ¡Seguiré!, sí quieren darme una buena idea busquen me en mi FB como Mari Eva'Jaeger Yongoki:'D ¡La foto es un cosplay de Eren!, ¡Nos vemos!, Bye: DD**_


End file.
